Cheer Wine (CherrybloodXReader)
by Venomous Queen
Summary: You're at a huge block party which is being hold at a nearby night club... you open your eyes to a delinquent with a strong scent of cheer wine, which put you in this situation in the first place. ((WARNING FOR NSFW CLOSE TO THE END NOTHING TOO MAJOR!))


The night was going along _great. _You were with all your friends at the night club with your favorite songs blasting through the speakers with the bass on full blast. The dress everyone chose for tonight probably wasn't the nicest, and if your parents were to ever find out (they were _unbelievably _strict), they would murder you on sight. You were in a _super _revealing black top with, what was it, lace arm things? They worked like sleeves, but weren't quite like it. Maybe they were lace; it had a criss-cross pattern. The shirt revealed your stomach, so it was safe to say this party was one _hell _of a party. With that, you had an incredibly short black skirt also with those lace things. Was it lace...? You felt like a hooker at a golf club trying to find out the names that corresponded with everything you wore. At least, these weren't yours. They were your friend, Caroline's. She had all the stuff for parties like this, where all you had was jeans and hoodies with additional t-shirts. Not the kinda chick who showed up at these sort of events.

"Cheer wine, (Y/N)?"

Someone offered you. You were too distracted to decipher who it was, and you accepted the offer; being handed a small glass of the beverage. Last time you thought about it, Cheerwine was a soda, right? This was just soda... right? Whatever. Your friends were already sending you into peer pressure without even you realizing it. After taking the first sip, it was as if a whole new world opened to you. Everything looked so... lively, more than it did before.

"Dude, this stuff rocks!"

You jeered, clinking glasses with a few of her friends until the doors burst open to what looked like, by this point in time, a blurred bunch of shrimp. Without even thinking about it, that exact thought came straight out of your mouth.

"HOLY, SHRIMP!"

There were some laughs through the blaring music, but you weren't laughing when your ears started to buzz and your vision went _incredibly _blurry and shaky. You started to feel light headed shortly after that, and one of the 'shrimps' came over to you with a worried expression, holding your now limping body in his arms.

"Cheer wine..."

The blurry mass grinned, and it distorted in your mind as a weird mix of the fading music and the talking going around through the crowd. How many glasses of this 'Cheerwine' did you actually have? It was soda, right? It wasn't supposed to have this effect... right? You must have been deceived... or at most, drugged. Hopefully, it didn't come to that.

"You're right about the shrimp part, lovey!"

Blackout.

You wake up in a dark room with that same delinquent sitting next to you, as if protecting you. When you made even the faintest noise, he turned to face you. He had pink hair and what looked like antennae coming from his hair, but appearing as if slicked back like... _a shrimp._

"S...Shrimp?"

You stutter, and he takes your hand as you hold it up for support sitting up. He has red eyes, too, when you get close enough. He's eyeing your outfit... embarrassing.

"It's Cherryblood."

You liked his voice; it fit him. You look down bashfully, and a bit uncomfortably, since your wearing something so... revealing in front of a dude who's _obviously _taking interest in your pitiful bust. He doesn't comment, however, so you're in the clear, but you just can't help but think he's thinking something else...

"Uh... gosh, I'm sorry about... I'm sorry."

As you scratch the back of your neck, he closes his eyes and smiles gently. You knew this guy was a delinquent; you've seen him loitering around doing some _bad boy _things, whatever people called gang stuff.

"It's not a problem. Besides..."

He leans a bit closer to you and you flush.

"You smell like sugar...~"

Sugar isn't... bad, you think. At least he's complimenting you, right? Or maybe he's doing something else, and trying to slip past you... oh man. How are you supposed to know? You've never been this... 'intimate' with a guy before. You take in a shaky breath and he grins, scooting so close to you that you're touching. Your face heats up, and Cherryblood only seems to be enjoying it.

"You're sweet... sugar's sweet... and you're my sugar now~"

Was that to be concerned about? He slithers around you until he's happy, and clashes your lips together. How long had you two been talking to each other? Well... you _did _sort of watch him from afar whenever you could... you _did _have a little crush on him... it was hard to hide that fact. You kissed back, until you two got to the most awkward point where you were both gasping and holding onto each other for breath. You held onto him, and down you went, as he lied underneath you; kissing you in the sweetest places.

**Continuation:**

As you're kissing, you begin unbuttoning his white shirt, trailing your hands up from his chest up to his shoulders, whereas he held you around the waist. He's super smooth to the touch, and it's as if there's no such thing as blemishes when it comes to him. You both pull away at the same time, connected by a short trail of saliva. You bring your hands about Cherryblood's chest without accord, and he bucks his hips when you trace past his nipple. You grin, and continue to tease him by rubbing around that area until he was panting at your every move.

"Please... never stop... never stop...~"

He moaned, until you move down and begin licking the areola around one nipple, which only resulted with more beautiful sounds from the one under you. You could _definitely _feel something poking you from his... well, _down there, _but you decided not to mess with that. This was enough for the both of you. After you plopped yourself on top of him, while he was still a mess of pants and moans, you planted a small kiss on his temple.

"You're _my _sugar~"


End file.
